Ancient Love
by deathtolightyagami
Summary: Maria is the village outcast and lives in the forest near a Castle that everyone avoids and is greeted by a mysterious man in that forest...who is that man? read and find out! R&R PLZ! lame summary, i know...


An Alucard Love story by Sarah DeVaul

Name: Maria Griffin

Age: 24

Looks: Look at the picture, silly person!  
>Birthday: June 14, 1597<p>

Original eye color: Bright blue

Height: 5'7"

Background: You were born and raised in Romania; when you were 14 your parents were burned alive because they were believed to be vampires (even though they weren't) and because they didn't go to church; you were an outcast to the village because of that incident; you had no friends or family to take you in after your parents were killed.

Personality: You keep to yourself most of the time; you are very open towards anyone who is willing to be your friend.

Likes/interests: Vampires and other occult legends, reading, playing the piano, the moonlight, darkness, singing.

Dislikes: the villagers, Bright lights, being taunted.

It was a cloudy, dreary evening. I was walking around the village, looking at the ground while doing so, just to avoid the harsh glares and shaking of heads from the locals. I look up at the castle on top of the hill in the distance and wonder why everyone avoids going near there. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a slight stinging pain in my left shoulder. I look up to see a blonde-headed teenage boy glaring at me.

"Why don't you go join those vampire parents of yours in the graveyard where you belong, you freak?" The boy says to me before running away from me with a group of young teenagers like him on his heel. I sigh lightly and continue to walk towards the forest near the castle. I lived there for the past 11 years of my life after the villagers burned my home to the ground the same day they killed my parents. As I make it to a clearing in the middle of the forest, I see the full moon shining brightly in the star-filled night sky. I smile to myself as a sudden cool breeze blows against my pale skin. I unexpectedly hear the sound of a horse's hooves clopping against the grass. I look to my left to see a man that looked no older than me with midnight black longish hair, riding a grey Clydesdale. I smile up at him lightly.

"Good evening, sir...you don't seem like one of the locals…what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" He smirks and looks down at me before dismounting his horse.

"My name is Count Vlad Dracula…what's yours?" He replies, studying me.

"My name Is Maria Griffin, sir…'tis a beautiful night, isn't it? The moon is especially bright, too…"

"Wait, you're Jonathan and Anna's child?"

"I am…I became the outcast of the village after their deaths…why do you ask?"

"They were good friends of mine before…well, you know…" I look up at his tall figure. "Do you have a place to sleep?" I look back at the ground.

"No…the villagers burned my home to the ground after they burned my parents alive…I've been sleeping in the forest since the villagers won't let me sleep at any of the inns available…" A look of anger crept onto his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry for what happened…would you like to stay with me instead of in that dreadful village?" I blink in surprise.

"Do you have the room for me to stay?" He chuckles.

"I think I have more than enough room for you…" I smile shyly as he gets back onto his horse and holds out his hand. I gladly accept it as he pulls me onto the large horse with ease.

As we rode down the dirt path away from the village, I notice we were heading towards the castle on the hill. My eyes go wide in realization.

"Wait, YOU live in that castle?" I ask.

"Yes, I do…why?"

"That's incredible! I always dreamed of living there as a child…but I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"Why does everyone avoid that place?"

"You'll find out in due time…"

After he showed me around, he leads me to a beautiful room with a canopy bed and a fireplace a few feet away from it.

"It's beautiful…whose room is this?"

"It's yours…" I gasp and look up at his tall figure.

"Really?" He nods. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you're doing for me…is there anything I could do to repay you for your hospitality?" He chuckles lightly and says, "No payment is necessary…do you play any instruments of some sort?"

"I used to play the piano…but that was before my parents were killed…"

"Could you show me? I have a piano in the music room…" I smile and nod before following him down the hall. As we walk towards the music room, I notice an unusual looking dungeon-like door.

"What's in that room, sir?"  
>"That's my room…" I look at him as I follow him.<p>

"Why is your room in the dungeon? Are you a vampire or something?"

"Actually…yes…I am…" He turns around to look at me. I smile at him.

"Why…are you smiling? I just told you I'm a vampire…most people would've cowered in fear or ran by now…" I just chuckle lightly.

"I'm not like most people…ever since my parents died, I've had a strange fascination of vampires and occult legends…I never feared them like the villagers had…it's a strange thing to say, I know…" He smiles a full-on smile, finally showing off his vampire fangs. I look into his eyes, which I noticed that they weren't a chocolate brown like before, but a deep red. I smile back.

"So…you aren't scared of me?" I shake my head no.

4 months later:

As the weeks went by, I became close with the count, even though he was a vampire. We often talked while going for strolls in the garden about nothing in particular. I always slept during the day to be able to wake up around nightfall, when he was most active.

I was playing the piano when I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"Good evening, Count…" I chirp as I continue to play.

"Good evening, Maria…" He replies in his deep, hypnotic voice.

"What can I do for you on this lovely evening?" He chuckles behind me.

"Is it so wrong to just want to hear you play on the piano?" I smile.

"Not at all…" Suddenly, one of the female servants comes running in.

"Master, the villagers…they're invading the castle!" She pants as she tries to catch her breath. "They have a vampire hunter with them!" I gasp.

"Maria, I need you to get on one of my fastest horses and get far away from here!"

"But what about you? I can't just leave you here!" I exclaim.

"I can take care of myself, now go!" I begin to run down the stairs ant towards the stables. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my lower chest. I look down to see blood coming out of a bullet hole.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, you vampire whore?" I collapse onto my hands and knees and turn my head to see an old woman with white hair. I scream out in agony as she shoots another bullet into my back, tears streaming down my pale cheeks.

Dracula's POV:

As I kill a man who attempted to shoot me, I hear a shrill, pain-filled scream coming from downstairs.  
>'Maria!' I think as I disappear and reappear where I heard her scream. Behind Maria stood an old woman with a gun pointed to Maria's head. I growl and plunge my hand through her chest before crushing her heart, causing her blood to splatter everywhere. I toss her body aside and crouch down to Maria.<p>

I see two bullet holes going through her torso and a lot of blood. She was dying.

"Count…you came…for me…" She coughs up blood but smiles weakly.

"Of course…but I might be too late…unless you choose between living or dying, I can't help you…do you wish to live forever as a vampire?"  
>She continues to smile and nods before saying, "I've been waiting…to hear that for about…four months, Count…" I chuckle lightly and pick her up before placing my lips against hers and saying, "I've wanted to say this to you for about three months…I love you…" I then bite down on her neck and begin to drink her sweet, virgin blood. Then I bite my wrist and let my blood pour into her mouth for a few seconds. After the process was finished, I carry her to the stables and instruct one of my female servants to take her far away from here. The servant nods and rides away into the darkness.<span> Your POV:<span>

A cool breeze blows against my face as I stir awake. I could hear the galloping of hooves as I open my eyes to see I was leaving the castle.

"Where are we going, Count?" I ask weakly.

"I'm one of the count's servants, Mistress Maria…I was ordered to take you to a far away place where the villagers would never find you…so I'm taking you to an abandoned church that is a little ways from here…So rest for now…" I hear the servant say. I feel a burning desire for blood grow in my throat as we rode down the countryside. I look up at her neck and hear the blood pumping through the veins under her skin loudly.

"Can you tell me exactly where this church is?" I ask, ripping my eyes away from her throat.

"It's a four hour trip going west…"  
>"Thank you for telling me this…" I say before grabbing her shoulders and biting her neck, drawing the blood into my mouth. I hear a squeak escape her throat as I drain her body. I could hear her heartbeat slow more and more as I swallowed the crimson liquid gulp by gulp. At last, her body goes limp as I greedily drink the last drops of blood from her body. I toss her body off the horse and grabbed the reigns as it continued to gallop down the dirt path.<p>

4 hours later:

As I took of the horse's reigns and saddle off its back, I slap its rear and watch as it gallops away from me and into the night. I enter the abandoned church and walk into the cellar, where there was a few coffins lying open. A wave of fatigue comes over me as I choose one to sleep in. I climb in and close the lid before shutting my eyes and drifting off to a deep slumber.

Dracula's POV:

The year is has been hundreds of years since that fateful night when Maria disappeared into the darkness. My name was changed after the Hellsing family had defeated, captured and made me their servant. It is no longer Dracula, but Alucard. Master's name is Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing.  
>"Alucard, go get Seras…you both have a mission in Romania…" She orders.<p>

Oh, Seras is my fledgling. She is a very strange girl. She doesn't like drinking blood and HATES sleeping in her coffin. And she is loud. She yelled at poor Walter when he gave her the Anti-freak cannon. Apparently, it was too big. Now everyone knows that vampires have super strength, right? She obviously didn't realize that.

"Police girl, we're going to Romania for another mission…" I say to her as I faze through the wall. She gasps and turns around, obviously startled.

"Master, don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" I chuckle darkly.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

As we get off the private jet, I look at the night sky and smirk.

'Home sweet home…' I think to myself.

"So where's the target at?" Police girl asks as she gets off the plane.

"There has been a report that two men were drained of blood not too long ago in a small village about 2 miles out west…"

Your POV:

I wake up and open the lid of the stone coffin before stretching and looking around. I notice that the basement I was currently in was incredibly dusty and smelled really old. I feel that familiar burning bloodlust in my throat as I stand up. I walk out of the basement and into the main room of the church. At least, what was left of it.

"How long was I sleeping?" I ask myself as I walk along the dirt path that remained outside the church. I continue to walk until I come to a small village. I walk up to a strangely dressed man and ask him what the date was. He looks at me funny.

"It's May 4th, 2007…why are you dressed like that? Did you just get back from a renaissance festival or something?"

'I've been asleep that long?' I think before saying, "I did…I must go…thank you..." I say before leaving the man to his thoughts. I turn the next street and go into an alleyway where I find an old beggar sleeping in a corner. I smirk and lick my lips before covering his mouth and drain his body of blood.

"Oh, my god, what the hell are you?" I turn my head to see the young man from before looking at me fearfully. I growl and leap forward latching onto his throat and draining him as well. I wipe the blood off my chin after finishing him off and walking away. I climb onto a random roof and sit there, staring at the moon. I then start to sing Celtic song my mother taught me when I was still a child.

.

(Here's what she sang…)

I hear your voice on the wind  
>And I hear you call out my name<br>"Listen, my child," you say to me  
>"I am the voice of your history<br>Be not afraid, come follow me  
>Answer my call, and I'll set you free"<br>I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice that always is calling you  
>I am the voice, I will remain<br>I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
>The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow<br>Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
>I am the force that in springtime will grow<br>I am the voice of the past that will always be  
>Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields<br>I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
>Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal<br>I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice that always is calling you  
>I am the voice<br>I am the voice of the past that will always be  
>I am the voice of your hunger and pain<br>I am the voice of the future  
>I am the voice, I am the voice<br>I am the voice, I am the voice

Alucard's POV:

As I walk towards the village, a familiar voice chimes through the air and into my ear. I gasp inwardly.

'I know that voice anywhere…I thought she was dead!' I race towards the source and stop at the sight of two dead men with 2 puncture wounds on each of their jugulars. I hear the voice get louder as I scale the wall in the alleyway. After getting to the rooftop, I gasp silently at the sight of the source before me.

"Maria?" The girl in front of me looks over her shoulder and gasps.

"Count? Is that you?" She gets up and turns around to face me.

"I haven't been called that in a very long time…but yes…it's me…" She smiles and hugs me. I chuckle and hug back.

"I've missed you…" she mumbles into my chest.

"I've missed you, too, Maria…"

"You've changed your looks…what else has changed since I've slept?" I smile as she lets me go.

"My name…"

"What is it?"

"Alucard…" She chuckles and says, "'Dracula' spelled backwards? How original…"  
>"Hey, I didn't come up with that name…my previous master did…"<p>

"You have a master now?"  
>"Yes…I was captured and made into the Hellsing's family servant after you left…" She looks at me.<p>

"So why are you here in our homeland?"  
>"I was sent here to kill you…but that's not happening anytime soon…I have another plan for you instead…would you like to come to London where I live?"<p>

"She smiles that beautiful smile I fell for all those years ago.

"I'd like that…" She says before kissing me lightly.

'Police Girl, meet me at the abandoned church…I solved our little problem here at the village…' I say to her telepathically.

'You found him? That was fast…did you kill him?'

'No…and he is a she…I'll explain more when we get there…'

'Yes, master…' Maria looks up at me.

"Who's police girl? And what's a police?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there…and police girl is my fledgling…" She chuckles lightly.

"Interesting…"

As we walked to the abandoned church, I explained everything she missed out on, including the latest technology like airplanes, the telephone, and such.

"Police girl, I'd like you to meet Maria Griffin…Maria, this is my fledgling, Seras Victoria…" I explain as we arrive.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Victoria…" She says, smiling. Seras grins.

"Likewise…"  
>"Alright, let's get back to London before Sir Integra get's upset about us being late…" I state.<p>

Your POV:

"This is absolutely amazing, Alucard…we've got to be thousands of feet in the air!" I exclaim as I look out the window of the airplane.

"Actually, we're about 15,000 feet in the air…" Alucard states, smirking.

"Hey, Maria, do you play chess?" Seras asks as she sets up the said game.

"I haven't played since I was human…but yes, I can play…" I reply as I sit from across from her.

30 minutes later:

"I can't believe you beat me 4 times in a row!" Seras scowls.  
>"Well, I was raised up on this game when I was young…" I chuckle as she puts the game away.<p>

"So…how did you meet my master?"

Alucard's POV:

As she proceeded to tell police girl her story, I lean back in my chair and place my hat over my face before closing my eyes and drifting off into a short, dreamless slumber.

"Alucard…Alucard, the man from the front said we're going to be landing shortly…" I hear Maria whisper to me. I pull my hat off my face and look at her. She giggles lightly and gently pushes a strand of hair away from my face. I smile somewhat.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"It looked like you had a mustache for a second…" She smiles shyly.

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened…" I chuckle lightly. She inches her face closer to mine as we look into each others' eyes before closing them and kissing.

Your POV:

As we kissed, I slide my arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper and more meaningful. I feel his long tongue graze my lower lip, asking for entry. I grant him entrance and twirl my tongue with his. We then separate and lean our foreheads against each others', panting slightly.

"I've missed you so much, Maria…" He whispers, pulling me onto his lap and holding me close.

"I've missed you, too, Count…" I whisper back, snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

Alucard's POV:

I watch as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

'You haven't changed at all since we last saw each other, Maria…you're still as beautiful as when I last saw you…'

Before I carried Maria out of the limo, I place my hat and jacket over her to keep her from burning in the sun.

"Good afternoon, Alucard…what do we have here?" Walter asks as I enter the mansion.

"I'll explain in Sir Integra's office…" I state as we walk to the said office.

"I assume your mission was a success, Alucard?" She asks without looking up from her paperwork.

"Technically, no…it turns out that the target was my, as people say these days, girlfriend…all these years I thought she was dead, but it turns out she wasn't…well, in a way…" She blinks and looks at me, then at the bundle in my arms.

"Wake her up…I want to speak with her…" I nod and shake Maria awake before removing my hat from her head. I watch her as she stirs awake and looks at me tiredly.

"Sir Integra wants to speak with you, Maria…" I mutter to her, setting her down on her feet.

Your POV:

I turn around to see a young woman who looked to be about 22 and had long, blonde hair.

"Good afternoon, Sir Integra…" I bow. She smirks slightly and says, "Good afternoon…What is your name?" I straighten myself up.

"My name is Maria Griffin…"

"Well, let me get straight to the point, Miss Griffin…Why are you here? There must be a reason for Alucard bringing you here…"

"Well, it's somewhat obvious that I want to join the Hellsing organization alongside Alucard…and I…well, I don't have any other explanation except that I don't know where else to go if I were to just leave Alucard's side because I…love him…" She looks at me with soft eyes and says, "I see…well, I guess you can stay since we are always in need of soldiers…but Alucard, She's your responsibility…am I clear?" I smile and look at Alucard. He smiles a true smile and says, "Of course, Sir Integra…thank you…" He walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist before disappearing with me to a darkish room with a chair, a coffin and a table with two glasses and a wine bottle on top of it.

Integra's POV:

"In all my years of knowing Alucard, I've NEVER seen him so happy before, if I do say so myself, Sir Integra…" I hear Walter say to me. I sigh lightly.

"Love does that to you, I guess…go send some clothes to Maria for her to wear later, Walter…oh, and if you can, arrange a coffin for her to sleep in, too…be sure to put it in Alucard's room…"

"Of course, Sir Integra…"

Alucard's POV:

As soon as Maria and I appeared in my room, I turn her around to face me before gently cupping her face in my hand and kissing her roughly and longingly. As we moved our lips against each others', I feel her gently push me onto my throne-like chair and start to undo my bowtie. We separate as she unbuttons my overcoat and removes that along with my gloves and shirt, revealing my well-built torso. She takes a moment to look over my body. I smirk.

"Like what you see, Maria?" I say as she starts to drool slightly. She blushes and looks at me with lust written all over her.

"Oh, you have no idea…" She smiles while licking her lips seductively. I chuckle darkly and pull her back up to kiss her deeply. Suddenly, we hear a knock at my door.

"I'll get it…" She mutters a hint of annoyance in her voice.


End file.
